Sad Romance
by SAmBo101
Summary: This is an expression of how a lot of teens these days are going and hurting themself for stupid reasons and making a person hurt
1. Chapter 1

The blood drizzled down from my wrist; I cut deeper so I could separate myself from the reality…the break up hit me harder then I would have expected. I thought about death before, I mean really thought about it, and it didn't even scare me. The pain got sharp; it felt like it was grinding my bone with the razor. I put my head against the wall, moving back and forth to stop the thought of regrets. My tears streamed down my cheeks like a waterfall. I repeated one simple phrase over and over again

"Why, why did I let it get this far??? Why?!?!"""

I had no idea why he would leave me, he said we were the same but I knew from the beginning we were different. I thought he loved me, but then he went and broke my heart into pieces over and over again, I could feel everything falling apart in my chest. The cut was the deepest I had ever gone before. Hiding this from my parents would be easy, but facing him would be the hardest thing I would ever have to do in life, but I don't think I will have to worry about it anymore my death was going to happen and I would cause it.

I stumbled to my cabinet and grabbed a bottle of pills; I poured them into my hand and grabbed a bottle of water off my bathroom counter; I then swallowed each pill one by one till I had them down. Crawling on my knees to my bed, I fell face first to the floor, the pills were hitting me hard; I was conscious enough to hear the door swing open and saw his face. I was gone, I stopped breathing and my eyes turned to glass. He fell to his knees, my parents ran up to see the tragedy they had no idea could happen, to them or me.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the heart monitor was going slower and slower. The words he used to leave me should have never been said. He can't hope but to think he brought this on himself. The heart monitor stopped and he went numb with shock, he couldn't believe it… I was gone…I would never return.

The doctors rushed in pushing him out of the room. He tried to walk out of the hospital without showing his pain, or his tears. The doors opened and a tear fell from his eyes, it felt like he was holding in millions of them. As soon as the first one fell from his eyes, they were all coming out like a bucket of water.

He ran to his car trying to stop my parents from seeing his regret. He swung the door open and got in, the door slammed behind him. So he sat still, and listened to a memory so sad, that he wondered how I could do this without a thought of relief. And just for a moment, he hated himself for wanting to be apart of the saddest moment of my life. His jacket was caught in the door, but he could honestly care less, He thought he killed his true love and I would be gone forever. The car started and he froze, no thought that went through his head was ok with him. He pictured my tears falling down from my face; he saw the razor in my arm. Putting his head against the steering wheel, He grabbed his head. He tried to get his head together and raced out of the parking lot, his tears were blurring his vision to the point he couldn't see what was going on, or if he would hit something, or even worse someone.


	3. Chapter 3

He pulled into his drive way, he whipped away his tears so his mom wouldn't think he was weak. He walked through the door to see his mom with a bottle of vodka, drunk was far past from were she was. He walked over to her trying to remove the bottle from her tight grip. She put up a fight, ending in her hitting him on the head with the bottle with full speed. He dropped to the floor holding his head. All she did was laugh at his pain and giggle "You stupid ass, No wonder she killed herself because of you!!!"

He got to his legs and grabbed her arm with a look of disgust. Tears filled his eyes making him release her wrist. He walked to the stair case and turned around with a whisper "your so stupid, you have no idea what your doing to me mom." He ran up the stairs, his tears finally stopped for the moment. He got to the top of the stairs and opened his door; he froze…his body shocked because his razor blade was on the dresser. He could hear my voice, see my smile. He fell to his knees swiping the razor on the way down. He held it in his hand as tight as he could. He crawled to the back of his closet and held it till it cut the skin around his hand. He pulled out his phone and opened it to see me, I was there with a big smile and dimples, and he felt a cold feeling in his heart. He flipped though his photos seeing pictures of us together kissing, hugging, and just me, he had pictures of me that I didn't even know about.


	4. Chapter 4

The blood from his hand burned. He had squeezed his eyes shut, he didn't know how I could go so deep then he imagined the type of pain he had put me though. He wondered what the hell he was supposed to do in life if I was not there with him. It may have only been a few hours since I had died but he missed me. The tears started up again and this time he let them fall one by one without trying to stop them, or hide them.

He crawled out of his closet and grabbed the sweater I had left at his house. He caressed it against his chest, smelling the sweater to see if he could at least smell my old sent to try and never forget me but he knew it would fade slowly and soon enough be gone. He lay on the bed just thinking about different thoughts of suicide that were going through his head. From hanging himself, to jumping off a bridge, to committing the same suicide I did.

The clock turned to 3am and he still hadn't fallen asleep, the picture of me on the floor traumatized him.


End file.
